You Like Making Deals With The Devil?
by OGFloridaMan
Summary: After receiving a quirk from a very well known character how will this affect Izuku's life? Slight AU
1. Take A Step Back

You Like Making Deals With The Devil?

(Normal Text)

_**(Izuku)**_

_**(Devil)**_

The Deku-fest had begun. And it was only getting worse. Hung upside down from a bridge, Being almost exploded to death was one of the many events of this harassment fest. Poor Izuku had no say in this torture but being quirkless meant you had no voice.

"P-please stop." Izuku was being kicked around for god knows how long and the 3 had shown no signs of stopping. Izuku was just glad as they hadn't used their quirks on him because his body could take no longer.

"Damn Deku." He spat. "Learn your place or we'll have to show you again. You shitheads wait here whilst i'll make sure **this** time he learns his lesson" This time? What did he mean by that? The greenette's heart started beating unsteadily.

"_**Don't you wish they'd just stop?"**_ An unknown voice questioned. "Y-yes please. I don't w-want this anymore just stop it." Izuku answered. "Hey! Deku so lonely he's talking to himself! You** FOOL**!" One of Katsuki's lackeys jeered. _**"You like making deals with the devil?"**_It asked Izuku. "J-just help me please." Izuku cried out internally hoping the voice would help him. _**"Sure then. Have a test drive with this." **_The voice sighed.

Izuku felt a **surge **of power rush through his body. His wounds were healed and he got up. "Deku! Get down you weak punk!" One of the lackeys shouted. _**"The hell you think you're calling Deku you adopted piece of shit?"**_ Izuku grabbed the lackey by his shirt and yelled right at him. _**"YES. YES MY CHILD LET YOUR RAGE OUT ON HIM!"**_ The man also yelled. Izuku threw the boy onto the hard soil and thrashed him with his crimson claws. "S-stop PLEASE STOP!" Unfortunately Izuku didn't stop. He finally raised his fist and uppercutted they boy only for his head to fly off and come onto the floor.

The other lackey starred. He wet himself and ran. _**"YOU PIECE OF SHIT GET BACK HERE!" **_Izuku charged straight for the boy with killing intent. He finally caught up with the boy and kicked him down. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!" The other boy bargained. _**"Should've thought about that before you sided with the arrogant arse-kisser." **_ Magma erupted from below the buy's feet and engulfed him. _**"All right. I'm tired of this shit now I'm going to get the fuck home before Bakugo gets here."**_

"_**You seem to make a great villain it's a sh-**__**Fuck off." **_Izuku interrupted as he made his way home. Izuku was shivering mentally after killing the two boys but he came to realise. _**"Hey. Blood." **_Ohfuckohshitohbitch _**"Aren't those the lyrics to that really popular song Mo Bamba?"**_The devil joked. "On my life, kid what in the world happened to you?" A tall dark-haired man asked Izuku. _**"Tell him you tried to save your friend from dying after him losing his head. FAST KID!" **_The devil barked. _**"A m-man r-really h-hurt m-my f-friends."**_ Izuku tried his best to cover the truth. "I know your parents taught you that you should never speak to strangers but it's important. Please follow me." The man requested. "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. Could you please tell me yours?" The pair had a pregnant pause before they continued on.

"_**I-izuku Midoriya, sir." **_He gulped and hoped Naomasa wouldn't pry for anymore information. "What about your parents kid?" Well shit. "Ma's home." He internally slapped himselfwhatifhismaisn'thomeandwhydidhisitalianrootshavetoshownow? _**"Stop worrying about your Italian roots because Naoma-I mean Tsukauchi-san is a human lie detector. He physically display memories that can be tampered with. Okay just think about a shady looking guy." **_The devil was trying to reassure the boy who was going on about his struggles as a half Italian. "Also don't worry about this i'm just checking your memories to see what happened It's my quirk. Izuku mildly tampered his memories so he would be a-okay. "Right Midoriya, now we just need your mother to come down. Can we go to your house?" Tsukauchi politely asked the young boy. _**"Sure." **_Izuku blatantly accepted and he showed Tsukauchi the way to the Midoriya residence. Izuku knocked. _**"Ma, I'm home!"**_ No answer. Izuku knocked twice as hard. _**"MA, I SAID IMMA HOME!" **_Out of frustration Izuku punched a hole in the door with his quirk. Tsukauchi looked dumbfounded at the greenette before he used the hole to enter the door.

The TV was on playing his mother's favourite soap opera. There was now cold Fried Rice after the young boy tasted it. _**"Ma?" **_Izuku's heart sank. M-maybe she was taking a bath he thought to himself. _**"Kid. I hate to do this sometimes but you made a deal with the devil."**_ The devil softly said.

"_**YOU DICKHEAD GIVE ME MY MA BACK! I'LL KILL YOU JUST GIVE HER BACK! PLEASE I WANT MY MA BACK." **_Izuku broke into tears and smashed his fists on the floor.

* * *

**(A/N): Just putting this out i'm not sure on whether i should leave this as a one-shot or continue updating because i know it's incredibly short**

**(Also please don't kill me for those references. Who am I to be apologising for being badass?)**

(**And fucking beta'd or whatever it's called i'm too hip af)**


	2. What's Up

You Like Making Deals With The Devil?

(Normal Text)

_**(Izuku)**_

_**(Devil)**_

Tsukauchi was there, witnessing this. Who was the boy talking to? "Midoriya, are you okay?" Izuku stopped his fit and turned to the man _**"It's the fucking devil." **_Izuku said. "Language!" Tsukauchi mildly shouted at the boy. _**"Tis was thy fucking devil." **_Izuku said sarcastically. Tsukauchi sighed. Izuku starred. _**"I made a deal with the devil and he took my mother."**_

Devil? Tsukauchi asked to himself. _**"Actually I think i should just tell you the truth. I was getting bullied by 3 sons of bitches." **_The boy waited for a reaction. There was none. _**"Then the devil comes in doing the salsa and offers me a deal. I say yes and I kill the two lackeys. Although i have no clue on where their ring leader is."**_ Midoriya gulped hoping he wouldn't get sent to juvie. _**"They don't do juvie in Japan by the way." **_ The devil said hoping to get a reaction but instead was ignored. "When you say killed do you really mean it?" Tsukauchi shivered at the chance of a 6 year old boy killing off two other boys of his age.

"_**It's true."**_ Tsukauchi felt his soul falling out of his body. _**"It was at the park like hours ago and i can show you." **_He was so shook by how the boy calmly said it. The two went to the park and saw it. The head and the skeleton. He almost vomited at the rotting head. All the maggots crawling into the kid's head and the skeleton slowly decomposing into the ground.

The detective was shaking internally at the thought of the boy doing this. _**"My ma's gone now i'm going to find her." **_The greenette stated. "You're not serious are you? You're like six or seven and the world is a dangerous place. You can come stay with me if you'd like." Tsukauchi offered. _**"No. I wanna find my ma." **_Izuku showed no hesitation to turn down the offer.

"_**You just can't find her easily. First you must complete my task." **_The devil popped in. Izuku was literally torn out of the normal world and into the devil's realm. _**"What is this Florida?"**_ Izuku joked. _**"Hahaha funny. In order to get your 'ma' get back you must find and gather the other deadly sins. You are Wrath and you must find Lust, Envy, Pride, Gluttony, Greed and Sloth. Oh and maybe become the Number 1 Hero or something while you're at it. Might be fun i dunno." **_The devil now returned Izuku to the put back into realm.

When he awoke it was different. He wasn't at his house but, "Midoriya you're awake!" That damn Tsukauchi. Took him to his house when he was busy having tea with the devil. _**"Hey! You know I can report you for kidnapping!" **_Izuku shouted. "Relax. You fell unconscious so i got you here as fast as I could." Midoriya felt stupid. _**"Well thanks."**_ Izuku said. "No problem. Also could you tell me what happened back there?" Tsukauchi asked. _**"The devil transported me into his realm or Florida to talk to me about getting my mother back." **_Izuku answered as Tsukauchi was in the kitchen making tea. "What did he tell you?" He asked on.

"_**Well that when I accepted the deal I gained the sin of Wrath and I need to find the 6 other deadly sins and to become the Number 1 Hero while i'm at it." **_Tsukauchi grabbed a notebook and swiftly wrote that down. "Well if you're going to become the number 1 hero you should start by training your body and mind." Izuku couldn't tell if the man was serious but he turned to the TV.

An American movie called Hellboy 2 was playing on the TV and Izuku begun watching. _**"Hellboy." **_He muttered. "Good Hero Name right?" Tsukauchi suggested. _**"It does fit well with the quirk I gave you and don't you think you should tell him about your quirk?"**_ The devil said.

"_**It's a good fit with my quirk. I like to call it 'Demon'." **_Tsukauchi turned to Izuku. _**"It's a Transformation type and I can turn into a demon. Not fully though."**_ Izuku activated his quirk and had red horns reaching the tip of his hair, had a red sclera, orange pupils and a burning couch. _**"OHFUCKSHITBITCH" **_Izuku deactivated his quirk and was going mad. _**"Seems like you've taken a liking to Mo Bamba." **_The devil joked. _**"Also you can control the flames." **_Izuku finally calmed down and swallowed the flames. He directed to the window and Tsukauchi opened it and Izuku let out a ray of flames.

Izuku fell onto the floor exhausted and started burping out small amounts of flames as Tsukauchi turned the smoke detector off. _**"S-*burp*sorry dad."**_

Izuku just realised what he'd just said _**"OHFUCKSHITBITCHIDIDN'TMEANITISWEARAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_Izuku went up in flames even without activating his quirk and melted into (totally) harmless magma. As both Tsukauchi and the Devil were trying to understand what the hell happened (pun intended).

_**(1-2 Hours Later)**_

* * *

"Well i'm certainly going to need a new couch." Tsukauchi said to himself.

Izuku fell asleep after Hellboy 2 was over and the detective looked at the boy. "It's such a shame, he has no dad and his mother was taken by the devil. I could adopt the boy but only if he's okay." The man thought to himself.

* * *

"I-i don't know! When i came back they were both dead and i didn't have shit t-LANGUAGE!" Katsuki was currently at the police station explaining his part of the death of two boys. "Did you know the names of them?" The officer asked. "Nope." The blonde quickly answered. "Where the fuck did Deku go? He couldn't! The useless shit didn't have a quirk unless maybe he activated it under some devil shit?" Katsuki asked himself

Sleep was hard for Bakugo trying to figure what in the world happened and where the hell was that Deku. He did it. The little shit killed the two and he was going to prove it. No way some useless extra could fool him.

"_I'M PROVE YOU DID THIS SHIT DEKU!"_

"_KATSUKI SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND GO TO BED"_

* * *

(A/N) I have 2 follows so yeah i'm back hopefully you enjoyed this shit

From, OGFloridaMan


	3. Lose Yourself

You Like Making Deals With The Devil?

(Normal Text)

_**(Izuku)**_

_**(Devil)**_

_**(Okay i know that i have little to none follows or favourites but those who do really help me keep going, thanks!)**_

_**(Extra pre AN note: I made a change and all the characters under the age of 20 are in junior high making Izuku, Bakugo and special character 13 at this point in time)**_

* * *

The next day came like a blur except for Katsuki. He had Deku on his mind. This gut feeling was telling him that the shitty Deku had did it. But no fucking way such a useless kid could pull a fucking double homicide up his ass. Katsuki was prepared to pull a Detective Phoenix on Deku's ass but then he'd realise what he'd have to do."No way in fucking hell am I stalking him. No way in hell would I do that. Alright, i'm gonna hire my bitches to do this." He proudly said to no one.

"I'll help you get the girl you like if you stalk Deku for me." Katsuki whispered in the boy's ear. The boy Katsuki directed at looked like he hadn't slept since the last solar eclipse and had multiple bowls of eye bags under his lavender eyes and is hair was a mess. "Nah, I really don't like Tatsumaki anymore. But if you're going to make it worth my time i'll do it." They boy had somewhat of a forced smile. _"1000 Yen?"_ He forcefully smiled again. "Sure."

* * *

As the day went on Izuku felt as if he was being watched by an omniscient presence watching down into his soul. Had God seen him making a deal with the devil? _**"Ooooooooooh you're being watched by the Sloth sin. He goes to your school by the way." **_The devil burped after chugging down a pina colada _**"No shit Satan."**_ Izuku snorted. _**"TIME FOR YOUR SCREEN TIME BOY!" **_Izuku sharply turnt and charged at the now sleeping Sloth sin and dragged him to the roof. With very worried stares. _**"Whatsa your problem? Ya ain't seen a guy dragging a sleepy guy? These people I tell ya!" **_The devil chorted the pina colada out of its nose.

"_**If you want your screen time at least be awake you sh- ohhh yeah."**_ Izuku was currently looking at his current situation. The Sloth sin was laying on the railings in a very awkward position. _**"You've gotten yourself in a very precarious position young boy."**_ Izuku gave the evil deity a deadpan stare. _**"Fuck off Dr Seuss."**_ The Wrath sin flipped off his demon before returning to his situation with his fellow sin.

"_**I'm gonna give you 5 seconds before i break your testicles." **_There was no response. _**"5"**_ The boy was still asleep. _**"4. Seriously pal, it's gonna fucking hurt."**_ The snoring stopped. _**"I'm gonna still count unless you wake up. 3"**_ Izuku felt his soul get beaten by a metal bat. "Sing the whole of Old Town Road." The Sloth sin was now awake and seemed to have control over Izuku's body._**THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!"**_

* * *

_**(This where it gets really messy :/)**_

* * *

"_**Wrath could you please calm down I need to sleep." **_Wrath gave Sloth a deadpan look and kept singing Old Town Road with its human.

"_**I'm telling Dad." **_ Wrath's face morphed into one of severe confusion. Sloth went back to his sleep. "Alright, stop." Izuku stopped after he had finished singing the song. _**"Fuck you." **_The Wrath sin was catching his breath on the floor. "Do I hear round 2?" The Sloth sin joked. The two both shared an awkward silence as Izku recovered his breath. _**"What did it take from you?" **_Izuku questioned the dozy boy. "My existence. Well from a majority of the world. Seems like you and Kid Dynamite are the only ones that can see me." Izuku snickered at the nickname his fellow sinner had given his bully. _**"Well it took my mother from me. But I still have a guy who's taking care of me.**_" He noticed the other boy sighing. "After the police confirmed that I was gone my parents took a trip to America and they're not coming back. Or their vacations last somewhere between 7 years and forever." Izuku felt a spark go off in his head. _**"My guy can take you in i'm pretty sure he's already done it to me." **_Izuku suggested. "Sorry but I, Hitoshi Shinsou cannot accept your request because I don't talk to strangers." Izuku cringed at Shinsou's sudden change of personality. _**"Naomasa Tsukauchi aged 33, born April 4th, likes wearing trench coats he's definitely not a pedophile and his quirk is Human Lie Detector.**_" Shinsou laughed at the fact Izuku called his carer a pedophile.

"_**Before your principal comes over make the Bond Seal to confirm your alliance."**_ Both the sins told their hosts.

"_**The heck's a Bond Seal? Don't tell me this is some Naruto bs."**_ Wrath let out a huge laugh. Izuku was not amused. _**"It sure is now you know the 'Ko' seal?" **_Izuku nodded, still unpleased. _**"You and the Sloth sin both need to do it or you won't gain what you lost." **_Wrath said. _**"Shinsou we gotta do the Ko seal. As major league weeaboos we must commence with the ritual."**_ Shinsou finally stood up and they both did the Ko seal which lead to them being teleported to Netherrealm (I'm a fan of mortal kombat you can't blame me). There they were greeted by the two sins they knew of. _**"Be careful, you're gonna be speaking to our dad. He has a short temper so don't piss him off okay?"**_ Wrath begged the two boys.

"_**Sure bro but you gotta answer my question first."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**When's devil mating season not that i'm gonna have a kid or anything but i sense another sin and it's making my peen reallllll hard?"**_

Hitoshi fell and laughed himself to the point of tears and Wrath and Sloth stood there with disgust. The two boys went off to meet the father of their demons. _**"What's up devil it's me ya boi Papa Green Bean." **_This time Shinsou looked at Izuku with concern._** "Wrath I presume?" **_Satan groaned. _**"Oh yeah."**_ Izuku responded. The trio had had a pregnant pause. _**"So you made the Bond Seal?"**_ The King of the Netherrealm asked again. _**"Yeah but can we get into the real stuff here? It's getting pretty boring?" **_Izuku moaned. _**"Impatient brat. You know that there are 7 sins. Lust, Envy, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth and Gluttony. They are my 7 sons but i have an eighth son and unfortunately he has gone rouge. Your last incarnations died whilst fighting so I had to find new sins to help me defeat him. Currently the only sins to have made the Bond Seal are you two. Find the other 5 sins and defeat Lucifer. When he is weakened I can banish him to any place of your choosing." **_

"_**Do you two accept this quest?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Mkay now your quest starts here."**_

The two were transported to the couch of the Tsukauchi residence. _**"Cool you got a new couch!" **_The detective could only stand in shock as he saw his soon to be adopted son at home with a guest.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**(AN: Thaaaaaaat's a wrap for like the first part of the story! I'm reallly sorry it took so long to update it but now I will be updating this story every Saturday so that's a yeah.)**

**(We have gotten Shinsou onto the team but now who do you 3 followers think would fit the roles of the rest of the Deadly Sins?)**

**(Also please share this story to your fellow members of the MHA/BNHA fandom I could really use the support)**

**And lastly, Peace out**

**From OGFloridaMan**


	4. Punk

You Like Making Deals With The Devil pt.4 or F*ck You (by Lily Allen)

(Normal Text)

(Other Sins)

_**(Izuku)**_

_**(Devil)**_

* * *

_**(TIME SKIP! Okay it's really not that long just up to the first part of the original series and Izuku leaning more into the mesomorph category and growing taller as well as Shinsou)**_

_**(Also my 4 followers just made the change that Izuku will have a permanent effect after he made a deal with Wrath)**_

_**(I was going to write a scene where Izuku tells Shinsou about killing the two boys and just guessing what would classify it as but then I had to search up what crime it would be and I think that Google thinks that I killed someone please help)**_

_**Done with the pre chapter notes now time to see who makes another deal?**_

_**(Nevermind that shit I wrote but here's another change I made. When Izuku transforms his skin turns red like a normal devil okay nothing special)**_

_**Okay now it's starting for real i promise :)**_

* * *

"As you shi-students know it's coming to the end of the year faster than expected and it's time to get ready to decide which high school you're going to apply to. I know you're going to apply to Yuu-**YUUEI!**" The students except for Bakugo who muttered nonsense to himself and Izuku who read a book called, _"The Art of Seduction". "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I SUSPEND ALL OF YOU AND YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHANCE OF GOING TO THE SCHOOL!"_ The class followed the teacher's orders because they wouldn't to risk their chances of going to the school.

"As if, i'm the only one getting into Yuuei! You extras can go to Shiketsu!" Bakugo roared silencing the class. _**"Why do I hear boss music?" **_Izuku was shaking vigourously internally. "Didn't you send an application to Yuuei, Midoriya?" Izuku really wanted jump out of the window. "Izuku? The guy's just a cosplayer who made red horns to try and make us believe he was just a late bloomer!" Everyone laughed at the the spiteful remark his classmate made except for Bakugo. Instead his prodigy classmate starred at him until the end of the lesson. "You shits wait outside the gates while I have a chat with this useless shit." His new cronies followed Bakugo's orders and left to wait outside the gates. He then walked up to the other boy who was now getting up and trying to leave quickly.

"I ain't no retard. I know you killed those two dudes and I'll prove it, just watch me." Izuku wasn't showing any signs of worry.

"_**Bold of you to assume that I have a quirk." **_Izuku swiftly retorted.

"Then what the fuck are those horns?" Bakugoiu inquired with a stern approach

Izuku was starting to slip. Not good.

"_**I got these off Amazon after I watched this movie called Hellboy 2: The Golden Army." **_The fact that he watched Hellboy 2 was real it was just that Izuku had no clue what the fuck was Amazon.

"Bullshit. They cancelled airing American shows movies in 2227 when an American movie was hacked into viewing hardcore porn."

Izuku started giggling. It was a first hearing a person like Bakugou say hardcore porn with such a straight face and with anger only being the expression.

"The fuck you think is funny Deku?" Bakugou barked furiously.

"_**If you wanna call me Deku at least call me Daddy Deku." **_Izuku winked at Bakugou jokingly.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Bakugou had been extremely agitated.

* * *

Bakugou held his hand back to set off an explosion but Izuku disappeared and left with a blaze of fire right in front of Katsuki's face. He left the school in a rage and didn't speak to his cronies when asked if he taught Deku his lesson. With the Wrath sin he used the teleportaion part of his quirk to get somewhere safe and in the this case a tunnel(just like Scorpion's Teleport in the Inferno variation). "Just my luck! A new human form!" Izuku the creepy giggles of a man behind him.

He turnt around to see another greenette but his body was dripping with slime and had this smile as if he was going to molest a kid. Izuku activated his quirk and clawed at his skin. A chunk of his body fell of and squirmed around. Izuku really wanted to vomit. "Damn you're strong!" The man pounced onto Izuku and covered his body. Izuku struggled to breath.

"_**OH SHIT KID DON'T DIE! JUST EXPLODE OR GET ANGRY LIKE THE BLONDE ASSHOLE!" **_Wrath finally woke up only to see Izuku getting choked by slime. _**"How the fuck am I supposed to do that I'm getting asphyxiated by some sludge monster!" **_Izuku screamed internally.

"_**JUST LOSE IT" **_Wrath screeched. It was a great choice of words because just before Izuku could pass out he let out a barrage of flames which sent the sludge's body flying across the tunnel.

After Izuku slid down onto the floor then the ground shook and and All Might out of any person burst through the manhole cover. "I AM HERE!" He shouted. "Young Midoriya, did you see any sludge villain here?" The Number 1 Hero asked the boy. _**"It was here and it tried taking over my body so I just went up in flames and its body is just scattered around here." **_Izuku answered between breaths."Thanks my boy, now you best be home or you'll get into to trouble with Tsukauchi." Toshinori joked.

As Izuku got up his body sent him back down. _**"Ah shit." **_Izuku had probably guessed that after the overuse of his quirk his he had been burnt because of the previous stunt he pulled, confusing the brain and had used too much flames and energy for his fire-proof cells to regenerate as fast as normal and rendering his body exhausted.

"Young Midoriya are yo-oh fuck." All Might had went to go over and aid Izuku but hadn't realised he had ran out of time in his muscle form. Izuku and Toshinori had a very long silence before the man finally spoke up. "Well you know how men puff up their chests at chests? I could do that permanently until after a fight I had 5 or 6 years ago with a villain." Izuku gulped at that last sentence. Last time he checked All Might was pretty much invincible! "I asked the media not to make the fight public as everyone would go mad when they found out the Number 1 Hero had a weakness and Endeavour was probably going to become the Number 1. Fuck Endeavour."

Toshinori mentally shat himself after badmouthing the No.2 Hero in front Tsukauchi's adopted son. _**"Yeah fuck Endeavour." **_Dropped dead mentally as Izuku continued. _**"He got my dad killed so fuck him and his offspring!" **_He raised his fist after exclaiming the sentence. "Shit." Yagi felt empathetic the boy. He hadn't realised Izuku's father had been a casualty of Endeavour's senseless attacks.

"Now come on, arms up." All Might lifted Izuku onto his shoulder with a bit of of a struggle and they began to make their way to the Tsukauchi residence. _**"Fuck this ain't good. My other brother Pride is here he's by far the evilest sin you better find the problem and solve it before a poor soul makes a deal with him." **_The devil began to plead with his host to stop what bad was going to happen. Izuku rolled his eyes internally and Toshinori kept walking until they saw it. "Shit." The tall blonde swore in American. "I thought you exploded the villain to bits!"

_**(Mere minutes ago)**_

"What's up with you Bakugo? After you left the school you were so pissed! I bet Deku said some annoying shit." A crony piped up. "Dude shut up and leave Bakugo alone!" The second crony said to the first crony. The 3 were quiet except for the occasionally chatter from the 2 cronies arguing about who was the strongest anime protagonist.

It was when they reached an alley and came across a vending machine. "Epic! Bakugou what drink are you getting?" 'The first crony yipped. "Dumbass," The two cronies expressed their shock. "It's always Chili Explosion." The two lackeys were now very active after Bakugo started drinking his canned soft drink.

"Hmm. Three hosts but I'm too picky." A too well known voice could be heard creeping from the entrance to the alley. As the three coversed with Bakugou occasionally taking a sip of his drink the sludge monster morphed into the head of a sludge dragon and started to approach the trio. 'Hello boys, mind playing mecha for me?"

"MOTHER OF KAMI BAKUGOU RUN!" The two cronies ran to get help from any hero patrolling the area but Bakugou stayed there ambitious to ddefeat the villain. "Shouldn't you have better things to do other than try to molest kids?" Bakugou grinned at his snide remark.

"You have balls and I think you'd be a good host for me so can we hurry this up and get the job done before the heroes come?" The sludge monster signed as Bakugou's drink start to emit smoke. "Yeah don't worry, getting beaten up by me just costs you your pride. NOW DIE!" Bakugou was lifted into the air by his explosion and aimed another one right at the sludge's face.

Unfortunately, the blow was eaten and his arm was submerged into the slime and quickly, the rest of the body except for his head.

_**(Current time)**_

_**"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation haven't you?" **_A voice asked the boy.

"No shit now fuck off." Bakugou retorted.

_**"I was going to give you help but it looks like you deserve to die then." **_The voice sighed very sarcastically.

"I'm Bakugo Katsuki and I don't need anyone's he-_**Your time alive is coming to an end and you don't want to be killed by the kid molester?**_ The voice said very sinisterly.

"Fine but fuck you." Bakugo barked. _**"That's my boy!" **_

_**"****YOU RETARD BAKUGOU MADE A DEAL WITH PRIDE NOW THE WHOLE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM HAS BEEN TITTY FUCKED BY THIS GUY!" **_ When Izuku heard the sentence he could only deflate into a flat 2D version of himself like into the cartoons and mumble out an oh fuck.

* * *

**(AN): Fuck the system but just this one time only i'm overexcited **

**Yeah i fucking did it. shit. Anyway by the time this goes up i'm probably working on the 6th or 7th chapter**

**Make sure to tell your friends about this marvellous piece and review to give me any feedback**

_**Peace out,**_

_**OGFloridaMan**_


	5. Envy is decked and so is the spacetime

You Like Making Deals With The Devil?

(Normal Text)

("Other Sins")

_**("Izuku")**_

_**("Wrath,Sloth)**_

_**(And then there were 4 who are 15 and 22 because time inconsistencies and 3 other sins i totally didn't forget about I swear)**_

"DIE!" Everyone at the scene except for Wrath and Izuku were in awe of the massive explosion that came into play, meanwhilst the two others cried out their eyes. _**"We're really fucked aren't we"**_ Izuku cried out to Wrath. _**"No fucking shit. AND BAKUGOU OF ALL PEOPLE?" **_Wrath cried out louder. The sludge villain evaporated in the aftermath of the explosion and Katsuki began to fall but then Mt. Lady reached out with her enlarged hand.

Katsuki felt his Katsuki sense tingle before he passed out. Mt. Lady retracted him from the alley before she felt some tingling. "Holy shit. What sin are you kid?" She muttered to herself. Izuku felt a brush of tingling. _**"Oof. Boner."**_ Wrath rolled his eyes. _** "You don't have a boner she's another sin. The sin of Greed. Looks like she was greedy enough to chose the first sin." **_Wrath sighed as he lit his cigar. _**"Since when did you smoke?"**_ Izuku asked.

"_**It was during 'nam and things were getting rough. My pal tossed me a cigar and said it helps with the hard times. I took a smoke and it was entici-**__**Okay shut it now."**_ Izuku shot down Wrath's monologue when Toshinori was about to speak up. "Doesn't the boy go to your school?" Toshinori asked Izuku who was still resting on his arms. _**"He does and please excuse my language. He's a real dick." **_Toshinori laughed at the remark before spitting out blood. _**"OH FUCK MR AL-**_Don't worry Midoriya, the doctor said it would happen from time to time." Toshinori chuckled.

"Come on let's get you back home before Tsukauchi gets worried."

The two arrived at the door and Toshinori knocked twice. "Tsukauchi Residence how may I help you?" Izuku's adopted father asked. "It's Toshinori and Izuku. May we enter?" Toshinori asked. "You sure can. Izuku if you did anything bad i'm taking your TV privileges for a week!" Tsukauchi raised his voice in frustration. When Tsukauchi opened the door and was met with a surprise. "Turn to the news channel it'll be easier to explain. _**"Hey Shinsou." **_"Hey Midoriya." The two boys greeted each other. Tsukauchi raised Midoriya off Toshinori's shoulder and carried him to the couch next to Shinsou.

"_**Kid Dynamite is the Pride sin now."**_ Shinsou showed visible worry. _**"Also Mt. Lady is the Greed sin. It'll be easy to get her to make the Bond Seal but with Katsuki's it's gonna be hard as fuuuuck." **_Shinsou groaned for a good few seconds before Tsukauchi finished talking to Toshinori. Izuku sat up and made space for Toshinori and Tsukauchi turned on the TV and went on the News Channel.

* * *

_**LOCAL SCHOOL BOY ERADICATES SLUDGE VILLAIN**_

* * *

"If ask me i'd have to say they're just ass-kissing him" Shinsou pointed out. "Language!" Both Toshinori and Tsukauchi shouted at the boy. _**"It is Katsuki Bakugou the prodigy we are talking about."**_ Izuku murmured, sipping on his apple juice. "More like the delusional retard prodigy." The 3 other men looked to Shinsou who was on the verge of falling asleep. _**"Okay dude you're just bullying him now."**_ Shinsou didn't have a response to the last sentence as he now entered deep sleep. "That's some severe narcolepsy isn't Tsukauchi?" Tsukauchi sighed. "Too severe for my liking." Midoriya felt a crush of negativity on his neck. _**"That got dark very fast. I'll just take Shinsou to our room."**_ Izuku said grabbing the sleeping boy and marched onto the room very funnily as Izuku struggled to keep Hitoshi on his shoulder and balancing his body weight which sparked laughter from the two men. When Izuku got into their room the setting for the men changed.

"If you're thinking of choosing Bakugou as your inheritor i'd stop right there." The blonde froze. "Why?" He asked remembering Izuku calling the boy a dick. "Well I hate to speak ill of other people's children but Bakugou has a superiority complex and will often get frustrated at a person when accomplishes something before him or if someone is better at them in some way." Those words sunk into Toshinori's brain. "How do you know this?" Toshinori wasn't sure to believe his friend for years. "Izuku told me." Toshinori expected that Izuku was a witness to the acts of violence "He was his target until he developed his quirk." The symbol of peace felt his heart sank.

"And I don't want you to think I just hate the kid but I don't think think he's a legible successor. If i'm being honest you should start scouting at the entrance exam before time runs out." All Might was shocked at this seriousness Tsukauchi had deplayed but being an adoptive father of 2 he'd obviously had to change his attitude to set an exemplary example for the 2.

"_**Captain Shitface wake up."**_ Izuku slapped Hitoshi in the face and awaited his awakening. "Good evening Lieutenant Asshat." The two chuckled. _**"Let's get down to business."**_ Izuku muttered as he was grabbing a notebook to display his plan. "To defeat the Hans." The boys gave each other a deadpan glare. _**"Enough of that gay Disney shit this is Japan we have hentai to fulfill our needs."**_ Shinsou let out a light chuckle. _**"So far we've located the Wrath sin AKA me, the Sloth sin which is you, the Pride sin General Retard or Bakugou and Admiral Fanservice AKA Mt. Lady."**_ Shinsou stared at the notebook Izuku showed him trying to understand what was written down whilst being half asleep. "You came up with those nicknames real fast." Izuku shrugged and responded with _**"Not really, on the way home I did." **_The two had a long silence.

"_**I'm gonna change now so if you ain't gay, leave." **_ Shinsou was definitely not gay so he took his leave. _**"Free time to myself. I'm not in the mood to fap so yeah we'll just go with the usual."**_ Izuku suddenly felt dizzy. _**"Wrath what the fuck are you doing?" **_Instead of giving Izuku a normal response he grunted. _**"I'm trying to track my siblings. And what i'm sensing Envy is in deep trouble. Her sin is in the care of the Eight Precepts of Death." **_Izuku gulped. He had heard the name before and not for a good reason.

"_**Do we rescue her? I mean we don't want them to turn into a villain!" **_Izuku questioned Wrath. Wrath took a deep breath in and exhaled. _**"The Envy sin is a she and they're not turning her into a villain. They're just using for something about quirk erasion i'm not sure about that as my sister could only tell me before the connection was cut."**_ Izuku cracked his knuckles. _**"It's time for Operation: Envious." **_Wrath began snorting then broke into furious laughing. _**"WHAT A SHITTY NAME! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF THE WRATH SIN THE MOST POWERFUL SIN OF THEM ALL?"**_ Wrath was rolling on the floor of Izuku's mindscape and cried out in laughter.

"Izuku are you do-I have to say that's pretty big for your age." Shinsou entered the room to see a naked Izuku and left after making the quite homosexual remark. "And no homo." Izuku's brother quickly said before going to the kitchen to find himself a snack. _**"I do have to say Izuku, that is quite big for your age." **_Izuku fell to the floor with his trousers being pulled back up, mortified. _**"Fuck the both of you." **_Izuku groaned out.

* * *

**(AN): I apologise for this being so short but i remembered I had homework for the Easter and tried to wrap this chapter up fast so I don't get fucked over.**

**This Author Note is pretty short but I'm asking if you have any suggestions for who should be the Gluttony sin. Normally i'd do this myself but I guess i'm just lazy today.**

_**Peace out,**_

_**OGFloridaMan **_


	6. double chapter time (sortof67)

You Like Making Deals With The Devil?

(Normal Text)

("Other Sins")

_**("Izuku")**_

_**("Wrath,Sloth,Lust,Envy,Pride,Greed,Gluttony)**_

_**SO yeah, here's the ummm kind of explanation for why I haven't updated. To be honest i'm too lazy and normally don't take things too serious but whenever I write this shit my brain finally wakes up and does something. Also i pretty much lied about me having all the chapters planned. I tried to stick with it put I guess we were both negatives**_

* * *

_**But then I thought, It'd be a dick move to leave those who wanted a 6th chapter i'd just write what basically happens in a few sentences**_

Izuku: _**blah blah blah we gotta save Envy before she dies and we totally lose against Lucifer**_

Shinsou: Cool, a rescue plan

Izuku: _**Yeah but she's being held by the Eight Precepts of Death or the Shie Hassaiki or whatever**_

Shinsou: Aren't we pretty weak with the two of us and the amount of goons in their ranks?

Wrath: _***finishes drinking booze* everytime you make the bond seal your powers are strengthened**_

Izuku: _**Nice plot device and I didn't know you drank booze.**_

Wrath:_** I started after my wife left me and took th-**_

Izuku: _**Are you okay? What gives you the write to tell us about your shit. Go and vent to FloridaMan he'll pity you to give you a spin-off story.**_

Shinsou: Bro

Izuku: _**What**_

Shinsou: No fourth wall breaking Lieutenant Asshat

Izuku: _**Sure thing Captain Shitface**_

_***Izuku and Shinsou along with Sloth and Wrath have an intense rescue plan which involves Mt. Lady but not Katsuki because who in the actual likes him when he's in Fuckboy Mode. Then we cut to the maybe gay lovers***_

Toshinori: blah blah mad. I guess I'll continue looking. Maybe ask your kids to inherit my One for twerking or whatever it's called who even even calls it that lol haha

Tsukauchi: hahaha i'd love for my boys to inherit OfA only if they weren't mine. I'm not saying i don't want them to get their bones broken in that mad training regime.

Toshinori: Maybe i'll check on the boys to ask them for any recommendations.

Tsukauchi: sure thing just don't reveal anything too important

Toshinori: haha you worry too much don't worry

_***heehaaa Yagi goes to the boys room to totally not rape them***_

Toshinori: hey boys

Izuku: _**wassup yoshi **_

Toshinori: young midoriya (lol read the fic) and young shinsou may i ask of any strong students in your year?

Shinsou: Nah pretty much us, but we'll keep you in touch. Also can you fly mario to japan to record a vid with us?

Izuku: _**ignore Shinsou FloridaMan is just wondering what to do with him?**_

Toshinori: what?

* * *

_**Now that would be a wrap! Only if i realised i'd pull the same bs next update day. Here's Chapter 7!**_

* * *

Toshinori finally left the residence and Tsukauchi fell asleep on the couch and everyone fell asleep except Izuku. _**"Kid, your plan is shitty as fuck. Just find the Lust sin and perform the bond seal with her. She goes to Musutafu Junior High so go any of their shopping malls you'll be likely to find her. Also please don't get a boner."**_ Wrath returned from whatever he was doing. _**"Wow thanks!"**_ Izuku very gleefully said then sighed.

"_**And just how will we get to Musutafu Junior High?"**_ Izuku asked. _**"You retard you live in the Prefecture."**_ Izuku finally remembered that vital fact after being oblivious to the obvious fact. _**"Thanks Sheriff Obvious. I'll just turn on my Izuku senses. Oh yeah then we have to bullshit our way into the fucking Yakuza." **_Wrath shrugged his shoulders. _**"Seems pretty easy to me."**_ Izuku scoffed. _**"That's because you don't have to worry about dying."**_ Wrath let out a gasp.

"_**That's because I'm the one helping you live!"**_ Izuku couldn't take the boring nonsense Wrath was speaking and fell asleep.

The sun was bright and birds began chirping and rocks were being thrown at a window. And now a stone was inside Izuku and Shinsou's room. _**"Broccoli kid wake up your brother. She's here."**_ Wrath had spoken with a booming tone waking Izuku up with such a scare prompting him to fall on the stone in the room.

_**(proceed to read in an italian accent whenever Izuku is speaking)**_

"_**What the fu-AY SHINSOU WHY THE FUCK'S THERE A FUCKIN ROCK IN OUR ROOM?!" **_Shinsou rose up Undertaker style and turned his head 90 degrees in a sharp turn. "Sloth says it's the Lust sin." Shinsou fell back to sleep in the same speed he turned his head causing the bunk-bed to vibrate. _**"WELL SHE MUST BE LUSTFUL FOR ME TO GIVE HER AN ASS-WHOOPING!"**_ Izuku activated his quirk and jumped out of the window still in his pyjamas.

"_**WHAT GIVE YA THE RIGHT TO BE THROWING ROCKS AT OUR DOOR AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR YOU PUNK?!"**_ Izuku very aggressively questioned the girl accompanied by a bright haired acquaintance who was very sleepy. Izuku Midoriya?" The girl spoke up. _**"Who's askin'?"**_ Izuku grumbled.

"Nice abs. The name's Mina Ashido." Mina giggled. Izuku looked at his torso. _**"So it seems. Izuku Midoriya. The Wrath sin."**_ Izuku took in the fact he was only wearing his trousers and was now outside of his house. And his quirk was still activated. _**"What sin are ya by the way?" **_Izuku asked. "Lust." She answered. The two had an ungodly silence with the accomplice of Mina being half asleep.

"_**We gonna do the bond seal or somethin'? It's get flippin cold out here without a shirt."**_ Mina stared at Izuku with confusion. Izuku replied with the same confusion. _**"Huh, guess ya really missin' out 'ere. You ever watched the show Naruto?" **_Izuku showed Mina the way to do the Bond Seal that was until it came time to perform it. Her friend who had been too tired for his own good finally woke up and saw Izuku with his hand out reaching out to Mina who seemed quite taken aback. The boy, who had seen Mina in shock immediately reacted and slapped Izuku arm away with his quirk.

"_**Ay what the hell was that for?"**_ Izuku sparked up and let his flames ignite which Kirishima took for a battle initiation. "I didn't like what you were doing getting all handsy with Mina. So I'll send you a message with a good beating." Kirishima said with a stern glare. "Kiri he wasn't going to hurt me!" Mina yelped in hopes that Kirishima would stop the fight. Instead he let out a stiff sigh. "That's what they all say then they molest you." Izuku looked at Kirishima, frustrated and confused. _**"I'm like the same fuckin' age as her you brainwashed tampon top!"**_ Kirishima grunted at the words Izuku used to call him and rushed towards his opponent punching his nose causing blood to fall.

"_**FOR FUCK SAKE'S DO YOU WANNA DIE?"**_

* * *

_**(A/N): i got nothing to say here but i'm sorry for the long wait but you can now expect updates in the span of two weeks! So i did have something to say. English is weird**_

**_Peace Out,_**

**_OGFloridaMan_**


End file.
